Viaje a Londres travel to london
by Locked-feelings
Summary: Tachimukai x tsunami


HEY! aqui Locked-feelings / vuestra amiga haru ;D

este no es el primer fic yaoi que hago.

PEEERO si el primero que subo aqui C:

dfghklñdfglk es un one-shot, pero creo que podría sacar un segundo cap. xDDDD depende

me vas a dejar reviews? owo) b

ENJOY!

WARNING: YAOI, CHICO X CHICO.

-Tsunami x Tachimukai.

-Travel.

Esa mañana abrí los ojos.  
>Estaba tirado en la cama, y él estaba a mi lado, durmiendo aún. No me extrañó, era temprano y Tsunami no es de los que se levantan temprano precisamente.<br>Pensando eso, sonreí y, tras quitarme lentamente su brazo de mi cintura, me vestí y agarré mi maleta.  
>Me agaché y besé sus labios, y pasé su pelo tras su oreja.<br>Dediqué una última sonrisa a aquel chico, y una última mirada a mi habitación.  
>Después de todo, me llevaría mucho tiempo el volver a aquel lugar...<br>3 años es mucho tiempo...Y lo cierto es que me daba pena abandonar aquel sitio, y a aquella persona.  
>Me dirigí hacia la puerta y empujé la manivela, abriendola, y me obligué a mi mismo a salir de allí.<br>No era una sensación nada agradable la de dejar toda mi vida atrás; La persona a la que amo, mis amigos, mi casa...  
>¡incluso mi instituto!<br>Pero... tenía que irme.  
>No era elección mía, pero yo sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento.<br>Le hubiera pedido a Tsunami que viniese conmigo, pero...  
>¿Quien soy yo para separar a Tsunami del mar? No sería feliz del todo si viniese conmigo, no podía hacer eso, estaba claro.<br>Así que simplemente me fui de allí, dejando una nota encima de mi escritorio para él.  
>Incluso si los demás si lo sabían, no le dije nada de que me iba.<br>No antes de la nota, claro.  
>Por que le conozco, y se que me habría convencido de alguna manera con esa forma de hablar suya.<br>Decidí que lo mejor era disfrutar esos últimos días juntos siendo lo más felices posible.  
>Y no me equivoqué.<br>...creo.  
>Llamé un taxi con mi mano y subí, mientras recordaba.<br>Por cuánto habíamos pasado...  
>Esos días de sol entrenando,esas mañanas en la playa...<br>esas tardes lluviosas en que él me abrazaba fuerte, con esa sonrisa en sus labios que solo ponía cuando estaba conmmigo...  
>...y aquellas noches interminables en que nos comimos a besos, mientras yo olvidaba todo lo relativo a este final.<br>Sonreía melancólicamente mientras miraba por la calle.  
>Esa mañana estaba lloviendo tambien.<br>No era lluvia fuerte, era más bien suave, lenta.  
>Era casi cómo si las nubes conociesen mis sentimientos ese día<br>y los reflejasen  
>...en forma de lluvia.<br>El taxi paró.  
>Pagué al taxista y bajé, cogiendo mi maleta.<br>No corrí para resguardarme de aquella lluvia. No lo ví necesario. Quería disfrutar cada segundo en aquel lugar que tanto amaba antes de partir.  
>Y llegué a la cabina del aeropuerto.<br>Sonreí amablemente a la azafata mientras le enseñaba mi billete.  
>Ella me sonrió de vuelta y me indicó por dónde debía pasar.<br>Caminé a través de esa puerta, que separaba el resto de la estación por una larga vaya de barrotes, y metí mi maleta en la cinta para facturar.  
>Y mientras observaba cómo esas cintas engullían mi maleta...<br>Escuché una voz.  
>-¡TACHI!<br>Sonreí para mi mismo. No podía ser él, era aún temprano cómo para que se hubiese levantado.  
>Pero... entonces lo escuché de nuevo.<br>-MALDITA SEA... ¡YUUKI!¡YUUKI TACHIMUKAI!  
>-Oye chaval, no puedes estar aqui.<br>-¡DEJAME, CARCA!  
>Me giré hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido de la voz que llamaba mi nombre y le ví. Había un policía del aeropuerto tratando de contenerle, pero de una manera u otra él se zafó del agarre y vino corriendo hacia mi.<br>Y me abrazó.  
>Me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que en aquellos días de lluvia.<br>Yo puse las manos en su pecho y me separé un poco de él.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté sonriendo.<br>-¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUI?-me dijo. No gritando, solo elevó un poco la voz, pero sin gritar, por que él nunca me gritaría...-No puedo creerme que vayas a irte...  
>Yo seguía sonriendo, mientras le miraba a los ojos.<br>-No quise decirtelo, pero es lo mejor para mi futuro, Jousuke.  
>Nunca pensé que le vería así, a él, la imagen viva de la vitalidad, pero noté que a medida que yo hablaba su mirada apagaba poco a poco.<br>-...¿En serio pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi?  
>Pocas veces había oido ese tono serio en su voz.<br>Empecé a notar un nudo en mi garganta. ¡Yo no quería tener que despedirme...!¡no de él, maldita sea!  
>-Esque... -proseguí, aún con mi sonrisa, y la voz temblorosa- No me gustan las despedidas...<br>Y ese fue el a poco empezaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos, que cada vez iban a más.  
>intenté limpiar las que podía con mis manos, pero entonces él me las apartó de la cara, y me abrazó de nuevo.<br>... Y entonces el guardia le agarró y lo apartó de mí.  
>Conseguí calmarme lo suficiente cómo para convencerle de que nos dejase unos momentos. La única pena es que tuviese que ser a través de la fría barrera de barrotes de metal.<br>Entrelazamos nuestras manos a través de aquellas barras.  
>-3 años...[...] Es mucho tiempo, Yuuki.<br>-Lo se...  
>Suspiré.<br>-¿Me esperarás?  
>Y él sonrió de nuevo.<br>-3 años no son nada comparados con la inmensidad del mar, puedo esperar.  
>Me acerqué todo lo que pude al hueco de entre las barras por el que hablábamos.<br>-Esperaré por tí, Yuuki.  
>-Te escribiré.<br>-No lo dudo.  
>Y cómo pudimos, juntamos nuestros labios todo lo que aquél espacio nos lo permitía.<br>"PIN PON PAN PON! PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 596-T A LONDRES..."  
>Nos separamos. Aquél era mi vuelo.<br>-Te voy a echar de menos... -Dije con una sonrisa triste.  
>-Y yo a tí.<br>-...Te quiero, Jou.  
>-Yo tambien te quiero.- concluyó él con una sonrisa.<br>Y yo comencé a andar hacia mi avión.  
>Recuerdo que al despegar, pude ver cómo aquél guardia lo llevaba a la comisaría del aeropuerto, y reí interiormente.<br>Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir hacer algo asi...  
>y me apoyé en la ventana, con una sonrisa soñadora.<br>Apenas me había ido... y ya tenía ganas de regresar.

-Espérame...Tsunami.

P.D:

QUERIDO

PARA DE QUITARME LOS ACENTOS Y LAS Ñ.

GRACIAS.


End file.
